Maids and Hosts
by BlueAndBlackRoses
Summary: Alice Carter comes to Ouran high school when she sees the host club she gets an idea to create a maids club but would it work and what will the hosts think of this new club will they approve. Character pairing will appear through out the story. BadSummary
1. Welcome to Ouran

Alice's POV

Ouran High school, an elite private academy for those who are rich or famous, three new girls stepped through the gates of the academy for the start of the new year. Alice Carter a seventeen year girl with waist long blonde hair and bright green eyes. Alice had moved to Japan from England with her family. Her mother was a famous lawyer and her father was a race car driver and Alice herself was a model. She was given a contract in Japan and since her parents wanted her to go to a school they picked the best in all of Japan.

The two other girls near her were called Dusk and Yuki Otamaru. Dusk was a semi-Gothic girl whose real name was Amaya, but people called her Dusk because of her dusk coloured hair, a dark blue purple. Her younger sister Yuki was a fifteen year old girl who had a very high IQ level. That was all that Alice knew about the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Otamaru." The younger girl said. Her brown hair was tied up into a bun and she had golden eyes.

"Hey I'm Alice Carter from England." She smiled. Alice had a slight British ascent.

"That's a far way to travel…." Yuki started.

"She is a model, Yuki. Alice Carter is a model who came here on a contract. You've seen photos of her before in those fashion magazines you read." Dusk said as she walked towards them, "Good day I'm Dusk her older sister. I believe we are in the same class together."

Alice looked at Dusk, '_So she did research on me._' Alice thought, but she was glad that she knew someone who was in the same class as her. She said goodbye with Dusk when they had to part to go to their different classes and walked off with Dusk. Dusk's dress was black, not green like the other dresses with a deep red bow wrapped around her waist and in her hair.

Yuki's POV

Yuki walked into her class not knowing anyone really. She walked towards an empty desk. Nearby her was three boys two were twins and the other was a bit shorter and had brown hair. The brown haired kid almost looked like a girl.

"Hi, you're new here right? I'm Haruhi." The brown haired boy smiled when he turned around.

"Good day I'm Yuki Otamaru." She said introducing herself to the boy.

The twins got out of the seat and walked towards her. They walked at the same pace it was like they were each other's reflection.

"Otamaru, huh," The one to her left said. Both of them leaned on her desk it was still like it was there reflection.

"Well I am Kaoru Hitachiin." The one to the right said while moving a strand of hair from her face.

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." The one to her left said.

"Come on guys your probably freaking her out a bit.: Haruhi said.

"Aw your no fun." They said in unison, "Hey Yuki-chan come to the old music room after class. Ask one of the girls where it is they'll show you where it is. We'll be waiting."

Yuki blinked when they left. They were flirting with her. She attempted to hide her blush that appeared on her cheeks she had never really been around the male species that much before coming here she went to an all girls school.

"I'm sorry about them, anyway do come around later. To the old music room." Haruhi smiled.

Yuki just nodded and then the teacher walked in.

Yuki followed a girl called Ren down the hallway with a couple of other girls she didn't know. She wondered where they were going. Ren was in the same class as her and had short dark brown hair that looked almost black and brown eyes. Ren didn't tell her where she was taking her only that it was a place where people who have too much time on their hands go to.

Alice's POV

Alice and Dusk walked down the hallway. She saw Yuki turn the corner walking up some stairs with a group of girls. She had seen quite a few girls walk up there. It was probably nothing but she still wanted to know. Three girls waled past quickly past them giggling and going up the stairs. That was it she had to know what was going on.

"Hey Dusk do you want to follow them?" She asked, hopping that she would say yes.

Dusk looked up the stairs at the girl, "Sure they those three were blushing I want to know what's going on."

"Great, let's go." Alice smiled and walked up the stairs with Dusk.

Alice followed the girls weaving through crowed of boys who watched the girls walk past. Alice wondered why it was only the girls who were doing this not the boys. Soon they reached a room; Alice grabbed hold of the handle and slowly pushed the door open. She could hear tea cups being placed on their saucers, girls giggling. This was it she was going to find out what was going on here. What she saw was a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>And That's All For Now<strong>

**We all know that it was a host club that that the girls has walked into and the title might give away what is going to happen next but I want to keep her their reactions for the next chapter.**

**Please review and rate**

**I do not own Ouran or the canon characters, but I do own this story line and the OC's **


	2. Welcome to the Host Club

Yuki's POV

She heard the door open to the room many times since she entered but this time she had to see it was the door was left open for a while know and when she turned around she saw Alice. Alice looked like her jaw could drop to the ground, if it was possible. Next to Alice was her sister Amaya, who was nicknamed Dusk for short. Dusk just blinked a couple of times it was like she wasn't sure what she was seeing was real.

Kaoru sat beside her, "Do you know those young ladies?" He asked.

When Yuki came in she wasn't sure on where to go. Her plan was to follow Ren the whole time but when Ren opened the door the twins had called her over. At times Haruhi would join them but when he had some customers he left. It was wired sitting in a room with hosts.

"Um yeah the one in black is my sister and the other one is Alice Carter." She answered.

Alice's POV

Alice wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real, but it made sense. Some of the other male students were jealous that most of the girls would ignore them and come here to see a host. A man who would flirt with every female that comes to him.

"Come in my flowers. Don't be shy we won't bite." A male voice came through the crowed.

Alice watched as the person came forward.

"This is a host club right." Dusk whispered into Alice's ear.

Alice just nodded as she watched A boy with blonde hair and violet coloured eyes. He took two roses out of a vase and continued to walk towards them. Dusk nudged Alice telling her to move because she could see some girls heading towards this direction. So Alice stepped into the room and Dusk followed.

"You two are new here aren't you. O what are you looking for in a host?" He asked while handing the girls the roses, "we do have a large variety to choose from."

"Ah Miss Amaya Otamaru. My father wanted to talk to your family. He would love to get some advice from your family. Please come this way." Another one of the host members had appeared. This one had black hair and wore glasses.

This was the first time today that Alice heard someone call Dusk by her real name. She watched as Dusk followed the host, the two seemed to know each other. And in matter of second she was left by herself and unsure what to say.

"A host club." She said out loud. The room almost fell silent, "This school provides a host club."

"Well yes my dear." The blonde said as he lead her to a seat, "This is Ouran high schools host club, where handsome men -like me - with way too much time on their hands come here to entertain beautiful young women – such as yourself- who also have too much time on their hands. I am Tamaki Suoi, I will gladly be your host for the day princess." He said while bowing.

Alice knew she was blushing and she hated it when her face turned pink. At first she thought about calling this whole thing stupid, but then she decided to play along after all she wasn't going to be picked up for another hour and both Yuki and Dusk the only people she knew here were busy.

"I will gladly accept your offer Tamaki Suoi." She smiled and then took poured some tea into her cup.

"Allow me." Tamaki smiled.

Dusk's POV

"So you have joined a host club." She said as she looked through the papers in front of her, "I would have never imagined that. So who is my sister stuck with?" she asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, I'm sure that she will be alright." He said, "So what do you think?"

"I think my father would agree to this now." She answered, "Or did you mean this club?"

Dusk had known Kyoya for a few years. Her family had helped them out a few times with business and when ever that happened which was often she was stuck with Kyoya and Kyoya became one of her best friends. He was also the only person to call her by her real name.

Yuki's POV

Yuki sat there drinking her tea with a couple of other girls laughing along with the twins as they told the girls around them a story. She had watched her sister go off with Kyoya and Tamaki or as the twins called him boss was Alice's host. She took a sip form her tea and when she looked up she saw that the twins faces were only centimetres apart. From each other one of them was holding the other one. Yuki couldn't tell the differences between them yet unlike the other girls, who right now seemed to love what they were seeing. To Yuki it looked and sounded like incest, she pretended not to be grossed out at this brotherly love she was seeing.

And at that moment too she was saved by her sister who had sent her a text message that they were leaving soon.

"It was nice to see you again Hikaru and Kaoru, I will see you tomorrow at class." She smiled while leaving.

"Aw Yuki is leaving us." They wined in unison, "Well okay comeback again."

She smiled at them as she walked towards her sister, "See you tomorrow Haruhi." She smiled before leaving with her sister.

Alice's POV

Alice thought long and hard last night about the host club. She didn't really like it when guy flirt with girls or pretend that they are in love with them for the fun of it. She felt sorry for the other guys who watch girls who walk away to their hosts. That's when she had an idea. She grabbed her laptop and went to her usual online shopping site. _Bingo._ She smiled as she pressed the order button . _Amount, Hm I think twenty would do for now, even though I don't think I'll need that much._

Alice waited for the Otamaru sisters outside, she had planned to tell them about her new idea and hopefully start today. She picked up the delivery before coming to school and talked to the head master about it to see if he approved which he after a few minutes on discussing the topic he agreed to it. He had agreed to allow her to create a maid's cafe at the school. All she needed now was a couple of helping hands and she could start.

After waiting for a few minute a limo stopped by and the two Otamaru sisters walked out. Yuki smiled and waved to her while Dusk just smiled.

"Guess what the head master of the school has allowed me to start a new club at the school. Do you guys want to join?" Alice asked.

"Sure," Yuki smiled, "What is it."

Alice grinned, "Oh it's just a maid's cafe type thing where boys with way too much time on their hands can go to."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter two for ya<strong>

**So the new club is about to start and what are the hosts going to do?**

**Please review and rate**

**I do not own Ouran or the canon characters, but I do own this story line and the OC's **


	3. Welcome Akari

Hosts POV

Kyoya looked out the large window, his gaze was on a group of girls who had started a maids café. He took a couple of notes down in his black note book, which Hikaru and Kaoru were tiring to get a look at.

"Does the Boss know about that?" Hikaru asked while pointing at the girls outside the window.

"Not yet." He answered, "This is the clubs first day."

Hunny, Mori and Haruhi soon joined them at the window.

"Hey Kyoya can we go have a look down there? They have cake." Hunny asked while smiling.

And then the large door flew open and Tamaki appeared, "Sorry I'm late." He said while looking around. To his surprise they didn't pay much attention to him.

"Hey what are you all looking at?" Tamaki asked while walking towards the window.

"Oh, hey Boss." The twins said in unison and moved away a couple of steps.

The members of the host club had already spotted a few of their customers wearing maid aprons and a couple of them were Tamaki's customers.

The blonde looked through the window, "That's….. that's….. my customers." He said.

"Tamaki, it appears that some of the girls have created their own club, a maids café or so it seems." Kyoya explained.

Tamaki ignored his friend and turned to Haruhi, "Haruhi you will dress up as a girl and go undercover there." Tamaki said.

"What no!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Please do it for daddy?" Tamaki begged.

"Tamaki sempai, you are not my father so stop saying you're my daddy." She said and turned her head away.

"We'll cut your dept by twenty percent." He said hopping that she would change her mind, "And give you fancy tuna."

Haruhi looked back at Tamaki, "Alright but I'm not doing it for the fancy tuna."

As soon as he heard that he ran towards one of the doorways and go inside, after a few minutes he came out with a girls school uniform and a wig, which looked like Haruhi's hair before she cut it, "Now go and get dressed." He said while handing her he wig and dress.

Haruhi sighed as she walked towards the room where Tamaki had gotten the outfit from. She shut the door and turned on the light. After a few minutes she came out wearing the wig and dress. Tamaki's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Hey boss doesn't Haruhi look great." Hikaru said to Tamaki.

"Yeah boss I'm sure that she will get a lot of customers looking like that." Kaoru added in,

"She might even leave the host club to join the maids."

"And she might even meet her next boyfriend there."

Tamaki froze as the twins told him of what could happen to Haruhi. _Why didn't I think of that before?_ "Ahhhh Haruhi you don't have to do this." Tamaki said.

"I'm already dressed and also we might as well just go." She sighed.

The twins grinned as Haruhi left, "Good luck and have fun." They called out.

"Well then boys, today we will give the club a break." Tamaki announced, "And we shall follow Haruhi."

The members of the club all looked at him. The room feel silent until Hunny jumped up and said, "Yay lets go they have cake." He grinned.

Yuki's POV

Yuki poured tea into the cups of some of the male students who recently suffered from Alice's wrath. Alice had yelled at these boys from groping one of the volunteer maids. Everyone had to pause as Alice turned into the devil in front them, Yuki never thought that she would see the girl like that. As soon as she finished pouring the tea a girl with brown hair that just went past her shoulders appeared.

"Hi, can I help you?"she asked.

The girl looked familiar to her maybe this girl was in one of her classes.

"Um, yeah I was wondering if I could join." Haruhi smiled.

Yuki thought for a minute she had also heard this girls voice before. And that's when it clicked. This girl was Haruhi one of her classmates and a member of the host club. Her smiled dropped. _Are they spying on us?_

"Sure come this way." She smiled. Yuki wanted to know what he was up to and she didn't want to create a scene in front of everyone.

Yuki lead the girl inside and into one of the back rooms, "So Haruhi want makes you want to join this club?" she asked.

Haruhi's POV

Haruhi knew that Yuki had already guessed that it was her she didn't bother to hide it, "Tamaki sent me here," she sighed, "When he saw some of his customers here he wanted to know what was going on."

"So he made you dress up as a girl?"

"Not exactly, when I first came here they had mistaken me for a boy." She explained.

Yuki bit her lip trying to hold the laughter in. Haruhi didn't really know why she was telling her this, but it was pointless to say that she really was a guy, because who knows maybe one day the school will find out.

"So you're a girl?' Yuki asked.

"Yes." Haruhi answered.

"Then why did you join the host club? You're not a cross dresser right?" Yuki asked as she took a seat on one of the benches.

Haruhi sighed as she explained how she broke the vase and became the hosts errand boy to repay the damage she had done. She then explained to her how Tamaki was talking about how important it was to be beautiful. Which Yuki had to laugh at. And who the hosts gave her a makeover and how they all found out that she was a girl, which Yuki laughed at again.

"So yeah that's about it." Haruhi said.

Haruhi could tell that Yuki was about to say something but was beaten to it by a gril ressed in black.

"Ah there you are Yuki, so this but be the new girl." The girl said.

"Onee-san this is Akari, she wanted to just try out for the fun of it," Yuki quickly said.

Haruhi was surprised that the girl didn't tell her older sister that her name was Haruhi and that she was part of the host club. Haruhi decided to stay quiet for the time being, Yuki seemed to know what she was saying.

"It is nice to meet you Akari, I am Dusk Otamaru. Your brother is here to see you with his friends, "I am guessing it is you, even though you look nothing like the man."

Yuki gave Haruhi a maids apron which she quickly put on before following the two. _My older brother…. _She thought for a moment wondering who that might be. _I bet it is Tamaki and the rest of the host club. _

When they were outside Dusk lead her to a table where the host club sat. Kyoya was writing in his black book, Hunny was eating some cake which was served by a girl with long blonde hair, Mori just sat there while the twins were chatting to someone else.

"Alice the Suoi girl is here." Dusk said.

The girl called Alice smiled and walked away and the two sisters followed her leaving Haruhi alone with the host club.

"What are you doing here Nee-san what are you doing here?" Haruhi smiled at Tamaki

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter three, Haruhi is now joined the maids what will happen next?<strong>

**Please review and rate**

**I do not own Ouran or the canon characters, but I do own this story line and the OC's **


End file.
